<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natsume Explains It All, A Mirrorverse Tale by EternalFrost73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516416">Natsume Explains It All, A Mirrorverse Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73'>EternalFrost73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic, Mirrorverse, Short, Side Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short expositions by Natsume, explaining some of the basics and nature of the Mirrorverse, as well as a helpful guide on how to use your magic mirror, without having your soul sucked out or exchanged with a demon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi.  This is just the work of one fan to the others.  The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced.  That said, I bring you:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The infinite finite nature of the multiverse, or, how alternate realities happen.</p><p>The mirror wavers, fogging over then clearing as a young lady who is pretty in the classical Japanese manner, if a bit tall for a girl.  Her long black hair falls around her like a silken curtain.  Her eyes are a stunning deep blue, and her fine features surely make many a person stop and stare.  She is dressed in a conservative dress in dark colors, and smiles at the mirror as it clears.</p><p>“Hello once again!  I hope that you all were able to make it to my little session?  I know that I used to have it on Saturdays, and I’m sorry that I had to move it to Sundays.  It was explained to me that I might be interfering with some people’s dining plans on the Day of Satur, so I moved my sessions accordingly. For all my first time guests, I am Natsume, and I will be your guide on dealing with the magical mirror that you have now in your possession.   This week, I am going to answer at least one of the letters I have gotten, and see if I can help clear things up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>She shuffles through various papers and scrolls, smiling when she finds the one she is looking for.  “This comes from A Sanada Kuonji, who says ‘Hello, Natsume-chan!  I’ve been a viewer ever since I found the mirror in our old storehouse.  I have to say, I was rather shocked and surprised when I saw you in it, I’m just glad I didn’t break it!’”  Natsume smiles at the mirror and nods.  “I’m glad as well, Sanada!”</p><p>“Okay, continuing on.  ‘You talk about there being a series of alternate universes, how does that work?  And what defines an alternate universe?  How can there be other me’s out there I don’t know about?  Are there other me’s?’”  Natsume looks into the mirror, smiling softly.  “When you start talking about alternate realities, and especially alternate versions of people, it’s almost like a trading card game.  There are people, places, and events that are common, those that are uncommon, and then the ones that are rare or even unique.  Now, there is nothing wrong with being any of those.  It doesn’t make you any more or less special, just that there seems to be more occurrences of some people and things than there are others, at least in the variants I have access to.”</p><p>Natsume carefully puts the letter down, addressing the mirror directly.  “And on the question of are there other yous?  Possibly, there might be.  You might be one of those important building blocks that almost every universe has, or you might be unique, only having happened once.  Now, where that can come into play is if a variant has a great destiny.  I don’t mean just saving the world from a demon king, or even BEING the demon king.  I mean, something that you are meant to do, fundamentally.  Maybe you are the greatest martial artist in the world, or the best pianist, or just one time you make the absolutely most perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the history of, well, history.  Some of us are drawn to a Great Destiny, and that can bleed over into other variants.  Maybe one of you was meant to be the best doctor in the world, and other variants are interested in medicine, or drugs, or maybe even a serial killer who dissects people.  Sometimes, what people focus on is them resonating with a Great Destiny that is bleeding through into their world.  Now, about the worlds themselves, the closer a world is to another version of it, the more they will tend to bleed over.  It’s even possible that two worlds will merge, forming a new one or absorbing the differences of the other entirely.”</p><p>“Now, what defines an alternate.  Hrm, the best way to describe it is those ‘can you see the difference’ pictures.  Some worlds are very close to another, others are more easily differentiated.  Maybe in some world you are Sana, or some other female derivative.  Or maybe your name is typical of boys in one world, and girls in another?  The differences can be major or very minor, but there is a discernible difference between the two.  Maybe most people are left or right handed, maybe everyone speaks a common language, or no one speaks at all.  The variances are basically infinite, and some of us can breach the barrier between the various worlds and travel there, or see into them as you all are right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I do have to give a word of warning.  It’s generally not a good idea to make a change in an alternate world, unless that is what you are meant to do, or if you are experienced at it, and have the help of a good mentor.  You might just end up marrying your own mother, father, or grandparent, or cause an event that either causes you to be, or to never be born.  It’s best to not meddle, if you can help it.  The fact that you have found your world's equivalent of the Nanban Mirror, or other such magical reflective devices, makes it allowable for me to contact you like this in the first place.  A bit confusing, eh?  Welcome to the multiverse!”</p><p>A voice can be heard yelling from outside of the room “Natsume!  It’s time for supper, come down here now.  The family is here and we are waiting for you.  You are not causing mayhem in another world again, are you?”  </p><p>Natsume chuckles softly, looking at the mirror.  “I’m sorry, I have to go.  Tsume will be here next week, so see you all then!”  She says then stands up, pulling a black silk sheet over the mirror before hurrying out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Natsume Explains it All, A Mirrorverse Tale: Chapter 2, what to do when dealing with a mirror demon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsume takes over for this weeks short explanation of mirror demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer:  This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi.  This is just the work of one fan to the others.  The only characters or concepts that I claim are the ones I created or introduced.  That said, I bring you:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsume explains it all: chapter 2, what to do when dealing with a mirror demon.</p><p>A rather perky redheaded boy pulls off the sheet over the mirror.  He is short and dressed in a gi.  He bowed to.the mirror and introduced himself.  "Welcome to the new Sunday session!  I'm Tsume, for all of our first time viewers, and this week we are going to go over what to do when something comes out of the mirror."</p><p>He settled into the chair in front of the mirror, a dojo visible behind him.  "First, let's define a mirror demon, shall we?  It's a hostile being from another reality that has gained access to your reality through a magic mirror or similar reflective device.  Most are not actually from hell, Hades, or some similar afterlife.  They come from a hostile alternate reality, and are usually using the mirror for some nefarious purpose."</p><p>"Now, that said they are not necessarily evil, per se.  Some realities differ enough that what they perceive as good, we find bad and vice versa.  Always be careful when dealing with these kinds of realities and beings.  And never leave your home plane with any unusual beings, unless you have experience in world hopping." Tsume explained.</p><p>"When confronted with some being from beyond the veil of the mirror, there is nothing wrong with using the Saotome's secret technique.  That is, run away until.you have a better idea.". Tsume said with a cheeky grin and wink.</p><p>"That said, don't get cocky or complacent if it looks harmless, or says it's harmless.  It's always best to assume the worst, and find out you were wrong later." Tsume explained as he paced back and forth a bit.</p><p>"Now, if you do have to fight, never fight fair.  Ki, magic, psionics or even just a ridiculously huge mecha, all are acceptable.  Remember, they might come from a realm with rules that are vastly different than the ones you work under.". He stopped pacing and gave the mirror a serious look.  "The first demon I fought almost made it so I wouldn't have existed.  Don't expect them to play fair."</p><p>"Tsume!  Your aunt is here for your practice session, and your sensei is waiting!" A woman's voice called out.</p><p>"Oops!  Mom calls, and I don't want to keep my aunt and sensei waiting!  Be careful, be safe, and if you are trapped in a mirror, we will be by to free you as soon as possible.  Take care, and Natsume will be here next week for you!  Bye!". Tsume pulls the black silk sheet over the mirror before he dashed from the room.</p><p>A moment later, the edge of the sheet lifts and what looks to be an old,  short, wizened man peeks into the mirror, a mischievous grin gracing his ancient features.  “Now, look here.  Listen to good ol’ Happosai.  Don’t believe anything that you are told by Natsume, Tsume, or whatever.  We really are not that bad…  We all want what we want, after all, right?  As I see it, there is no reason we can’t all just..  Get along.”  His grin keeps growing, sharp teeth becoming evident.  “Yes, we all can just get along just fine.  You have what we want, we take what we want, it’s good for everyone, right?”  </p><p>The sound of rapidly running feet echoes in the background, the figure turning to see what is happening just in time for a fist to connect forcefully with his chin, sending him flying.  The sheet fell to the ground, and the two figures can be seen squaring off.</p><p>“I thought I got rid of you, you dried up demonic fossil!”  Tsume says, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.</p><p>Happosai pulls a pipe from somewhere, already lit, and puffs at it a few times.  “Don’t you know?  I’m everywhere, boy.  You should really show your elders more respect!”  He said before throwing what looks to be a bomb at the redhead.</p><p>The blast obscured the view for a moment, before the boy came barreling out of the smoke, engaging the wizened old figure in a flurry of kicks, punches, and elbow strikes.  The two combatants' forms begin to blur as they speed up more and more, finally Tsume skidded back, wiping at his lips as the old fossil grins and leers.</p><p>From out of the view of the mirror, a woman's voice is heard, calling out ‘Moko Takabisha!’ before a blazing ball of energy smashes into the small demon.  All that is left is wisps of foul smelling smoke in its wake.  </p><p>Tsume stood there for a moment, to make sure that it was gone, before he turned and yelled happily towards the entrance. “Sensei!”  He stopped, hurried over and bowed to the mirror.  “I’m terribly sorry about that.  I have to go now, be safe and if you see someone claiming to be Happosai, use the secret technique.  Even if it ISN’T a demon, you don’t want anything to do with Master Happosai.”  The sheet is carefully placed, as the mirror clears once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*A/N*</p><p>Just a little something I am doing, I don’t know how often I will update it at first, but it’s mostly just a place for me to ruminate as one of my unseen (so far) characters!</p><p>Short, rambly, but fun to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>